it's so quiet here
by theblueblitzkrieg
Summary: Hinata es neblina. -kiba&hinata. sasuke.


Err, yo no sé, pero en mi cabeza Hinata es una selfish!bitch y me encanta, no lo sé, es más interesante. Obviamente a su manera.

* * *

(**&**)

Desde que tiene memoria, a Kiba siempre le ha gustado Hinata.

¿Sí? Desde que tenía siete años y la veía pasar con sus piececitos de porcelana, limando las asperezas del asfalto, con su rostro oliváceo y sereno y sus mejillas de cerezo pulcramente suavizados por la seda del _soke. _Kiba comía papas con la boca medio abierta y un pie temblando como un tic nervioso, con sus ojos filosos y ásperos rasgando la piel de la fantasma.

A Kiba el mundo se le hizo demasiado burdo.  
(ella es tan preciosa que duele)

(**&**)

Le siguió gustando a los trece años, con sus pantalones holgados y su lengua trémula que se cortaba con las palabras. Algunas veces a Kiba se le antojaba abrazarla por detrás, abrazarla justo por la cintura, debajo del subir y bajar de los pulmones, en el lugar exacto del pálpito continuo del corazón. -Debe de ser húmedo y fresco y rojo, como las cerezas- pero nunca lo hacía porque creía que Hinata, quizás, se rasgaría con sus manos imperfectas.

Así que sólo le sonreía abiertamente y la quería como a un deseo.

—Hinata, algún día nunca despertarás de uno de tus desmayos.  
—Kiba-kun, n-no digas eso.

_(Eres rara y oscura)_  
Kiba creía que era una estupidez. -blancablan-

(**&**)

Creyó que tenía buen gusto. Kiba se paraba al frente del espejo y lo pensaba un momento. "No somos muy diferentes" pero luego bufaba y se reía sardónico. Naruto y Kiba no eran muy distintos. Naruto era perro y Kiba lobo. Naruto no hería, Kiba podía desgarrar.

Kiba podía comerse a Hinata. Era tentador.

Entonces Hinata se desmayaba y Kiba fruncía el ceño porque todo era una completa tontería, como esas historias ridículas que leía Ino entre los entrenamientos.

-Kiba quiere a Hinata. Hinata quiere a Naruto. Naruto quiere a Sakura. Sakura quiere a Sasuke. Sasuke quiere a la oscuridad-.

La levantaba del suelo y la escondía en algún lugar seguro.  
(_Eres rara y oscura)_

Era mejor evitar.

(**&**)

Hinata cogía color poco a poco.

El cerezo de sus mejillas se aplastaba como una bomba de pintura sobre la pared y se desteñía sobre su cuerpo como si fuera sangre -it was-. El lavanda de sus vestiduras la hacía ver como una copia silenciosa de algún vengador.

A Kiba el mundo se le iba crujiendo poco a poco.  
(Ella rompe todo)

El silencio es malicioso y egoísta.

(**&**)

—Kiba-kun, por favor dile a Naruto-kun que no deje de brillar nunca.  
— ¿Eh? ¿Qué cosas dices Hinata? ¿De nuevo con las frases misteriosas, ah?

Hinata miró el bosque. Kiba se cortó.

(**&**)

Sakura y Naruto parecían haber envejecido. Bueno, al menos más de los dieciséis años que tenían. Era como si el tiempo los hubiera desgastado. Kiba, en cambio, parecía resistente a él.

¿Si? Hinata no era el tiempo. Ella era un fantasma sólo visible bajo la luz de la luna.  
(La del sol quema)

Hinata lo hería constantemente con sus pasitos sutiles y con el bajar de sus párpados suaves de algodón. A Kiba la fuerza ni lo pesado lo lastimaba, en el cuerpo sí, pero en el alma no. A Kiba le dolía la ausencia y lo abstracto.

A Kiba le dolía Hinata.  
(Quería besarla y enterrarla los dedos en las caderas y restregar su nariz contra su mejilla y lamerla entera, como la lengua de un ciervo lo hace con el agua, pesado y fresco)

Ella se escondía tras su cabello de petróleo. El estómago de Kiba ardía terriblemente.

(**&**)

Hinata es una pequeña casa de demonios y espíritus. Tan pequeña que se puede cargar en el bolsillo. Tan profunda que nunca se ve el fondo.

(**&**)

Por muy extraño que sonara, Kiba no quería que Sasuke regresara. Bueno, no era el único, pero nadie lo decía en voz alta.

Kiba no confiaba en Sasuke, aparte de que quería destruir Konoha y había sido un perfecto bastardo en toda la palabra, Kiba no quería que volviera por una razón egoísta y perfectamente justificada.

(Él quiere a la oscuridad)

Hinata observaba el bosque y sonreía placentera en la noche. Kiba tragaba entero y la odiaba un poco.

(**&**)

Ella le escondía algo. A todos, incluso a su amor platónico de Naruto, pero especialmente a Kiba y eso le enojaba. Hinata no decía nada y Kiba quería llorar y gritarle y decirle- pero como siempre, todo se quedaba atascado en su garganta.

La miraba con los ojos duros pero ella no se rompía.  
(Al fin y al cabo, ella es un diamante.)

(**&**)

(— ¿Así que te encanta follarte al criminal y tartamudear delante de todos, ah? Dime, ¿todo este tiempo has fingido? Ah, Hinata, no me mires que me duele)

—Hinata, deja de mirar el bosque que no hay nadie asechando. —masculló con la lengua ambivalente.  
—N-no sabes mirar, Kiba-kun.

(—Tú no puedes odiarme. Tú eres Sakura y yo Sasuke, excepto que yo no quiero matarte y tú no deseas poder hacerlo.)

Hay cosas que es mejor no decirlas.

(**&**)

Kiba se desparramó sobre el cemento en un montón de piezas geométricas punzantes y sin fuerza.

Hinata caminó lentamente.

(**&**)


End file.
